


Captain Oblivious

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Sam is not as observant as he thinks he is, a tiny bit of angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have a hot bonding moment after a hunt almost gone wrong and Sam is not as smart as he thinks he is.<br/>or<br/>101 interesting ways to use angelic grace and mentally scar your baby brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Oblivious

Dean felt the too familiar force tighten around his throat and push him hard against the concrete wall. His hands involuntarily flew up, tried to prie away the invisible hands, failed. He dug his heels into the dirt floor but the power was too strong, dragged his whole body towards the ceiling. Like a puppet on a string he hung 10 feet above the ground, unable to move on his own account. Every muscle strained and ached, he felt thousands of hands holding him in a vice like grip, tight and constrained. And then they let go and Dean fell.

He felt oddly warm and comfortable, his throbbing head rest on something soft. There was a voice coming from far away, he couldn’t make out the words yet. The arms holding him now not threatening but sending the message of safe and loved to his muddled mind.

“Dean! Wake up! Dean!” the gravelly voice commanded. His eyelids fluttered open, his gaze still unfocused. The unknown presence was... singing to him now?

Green met blue. “Cas, is that you?” Dean groaned. “The hell happened?” He tried to sit up. “Did that demonic son of a bitch get away? And are you seriously singing  Enter Sandman to me? Dude, what the fuck?”

“It seems to have a calming effect on you and I needed to slow down your heartbeat. You hit your head. Again! I told you you would benefit from wearing a he-”

“We are not having the helmet discussion again, Cas! It would look ridiculous and it messes up my hair.” He slumped back against the angel and looked around the abandoned factory building. The demon lay a few feet away, eye sockets still smoldering. His gaze returned to Cas. He could see the last sparks of grace gleaming in his eyes. That was sort of hot.

“Oh, babe, did you go all smighty on his ass for me? Aww, you shouldn’t have! It’s not even christmas yet,” Dean teased.

“I don’t know what the birth of Christ has to do with this, Dean. You are lucky I arrived just in time to catch you and get rid of that abomination. Where is your brother? Did you go in here alone? I swear on my father, your recklessness will one day be the death of you and I don’t know what I would do without you. Dean, please, you can’t….” his voice broke.

“Come ‘ere, baby!” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist and brought them closer together. “I’m sorry. I got caught up in the hunt. Besides,” he let his voice drop to a seductive drawl, “I know that there’s an angel watching over me. A strong, beautiful, sexy angel with the tightest ass in all of god’s creation.”

“This is not funny, Dean!”  Cas grumbled, but Dean could feel him relax in his embrace. He placed a soft kiss on his temple.

“If you angel-mojo-away my headache, I could show you just how thankful I am.” He carefully nibbled at Cas’s earlobe, sucked it in lightly. He was rewarded with a soft sigh and the touch of two fingers against his forehead. The grace sent shivers through his whole body and he instantly felt better. Much better. He pushed the angel on his back and straddled his lap. 

“I’m not sure I approve of this, Dean. You are clearly taking advantage of my physical attraction to you to evade a serious conversation. Tonight could have ended badly and I still think you should consider wearing a he-” he was cut off mid sentence by Dean’s hot lips on his, effectively sealing his mouth shut. They shared a deep, heated kiss, tongues playfully dancing around each other, exploring, invading. Dean slowly started to move his ass back and forth, grinding against Cas’s hardening dick. He leaned back to unzip the sensible black slacks, motioned Cas to lift his ass and pulled pants and boxers down in one swift move before he covered Cas’s mouth with another searing, sloppy kiss.

“Couldn’t do that with a helmet on, could I?” He let out breathily and drew in some much needed air.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Cas growled out, tearing away Dean’s jeans and he would have protested the destruction of his favorite clothing item but Cas showing off his celestial powers was too huge a turn on. 

Dean took a good look at Cas’s rock hard cock, licked his lips and decided there was no time for foreplay. He needed to feel him inside of him  now , stretch his hole and fill him up. He took three of Cas’s elegant fingers, sucked them seductively into his mouth, coating them generously with saliva. “Come on, babe, work your magic, can’t wait.” 

Cas pulled him to his chest with one hand fisted in the front of his shirt while the other found his fluttering hole, slipping in all three digits assisted by another spark of grace and his own spit. Dean let out an obscene moan, finger tips going white as he pressed them hard into the ground on either side of Cas’s head. He eagerly fucked himself down onto Cas’s fingers, smoking corpse and waiting brother long forgotten.

“Now, please, Cas, I want you now,” Dean pleaded and his angel obliged once more, lifting him up effortlessly and let him slide down his smooth shaft. He let out a soft sound when Dean was fully seated, fingers tightening over his hips. Dean didn’t need much time to adjust, lifting his hips until Cas was almost out of him and then slamming back down, starting to ride him hard. The air was soon filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and whispered obscenities. Dean could feel hot lust pooling inside his loins, his dick already leaking thick pearls of precum. He wouldn’t last much longer, could feel Cas grow impossibly harder inside him. He gave himself a few rough strokes and came all over Cas’s white dress shirt and that stupid striped tie with a loud cry.

“Nrgh!” Cas retorted eloquently, mouth dropping open and fingers digging into Dean’s hips hard enough to bruise as hot spurts of semen coated Dean’s insides. 

Dean pulled off of Cas and fell back into his arms. They both were still panting, lost in another sweet kiss when they noticed panicked footsteps approaching.

“Dean! Are you OK? I heard you screaming and… Oh my god!” Sam got an eye full of his big brother’s naked behind and a flustered angel before he could turn his head. “What the fuck? How?!”

“You want me to explain the whole birds and bees, or I guess, bees and bees thing again, Sammy?” Dean snickered as he stumbled to his feet. He reached his hands down to Cas and pulled him up. He looked around for his jeans, remembered their sad fate and commandeered Cas’s coat instead to cover himself.

“That’s not the point!” Sam snapped. “I thought you were being killed, instead I find you doing... whatever, with Cas? I mean, good for you, but, how long has this,” he pointed between his brother and his angelic lover, “been going on? Why now and here and- oh, sweet lord have mercy on me- Cas, could you please pull your pants up?”

“Apologies.” Cas mumbled, pulling his pants up before he turned to Dean. “I believe Jody won the bet then?”

Sam gave them a puzzled look as Dean answered “Yep, more than 12 months and caught during the act, that was pretty precise… lucky woman, that’s almost 350 bucks. Crowley will be pissed.”

“What?” Sam didn’t understand, he was still processing that his mostly straight brother did the dirty with his best friend. “What are you talking about?”

"Oh for fucks sake, Sammy. We’ve been dating for way over a year now. We had a bet going on how long it would take you to figure it out and how obvious the circumstances would be.” Dean shook his head lightly. “Come on, dude. It was so in your face the whole time. The longing stares, the non existent personal space, the whole face touching and late night netflix and chill sessions? I mean, we weren’t exactly subtle, man. Took your sweet ass time, you oblivious dork.”

“If it’s any consolation for you,” Cas chimed in, “we both thought it wouldn’t take you longer than three months. You are a smart, observant man. How our relationship managed to elude you is frankly beyond me.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well, of course I’ve noticed Dean checking out men over the years but he wasn’t exactly open about it. And I never saw you kiss, or hold hands or anything and Dean please close that awful coat!” Sam rolled his eyes. He didn’t need to see his brother full frontal on top of seeing him, well, on top. He groaned. That was going to be a major headache.

“I’m not into PDA,” Dean wrapped the trench coat tighter around his waist. No need to further antagonize his little brother. “Come on Sam, admit it, the signs were there to see. But I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away. It just never seemed like the right time, with all the trials and curses and people dying. I hope you understand. Don’t be mad at me.”

Sam let out a sigh. “Of course not. I’m happy that you’re happy. Really,” He enveloped both men in an awkward hug. “You have my blessing.”

“Gee, thank you, mom.” Dean took a step back. “Now let’s get rid of the body and head back to the bunker, I’m always in the mood for a burger after a good hard fu-”

“TMI, Dean!” Sam interrupted hastily. “Bit of an oversharer all of a sudden!”

They let Cas work his angel mojo one last time to magic the blood off the walls and dispose of the corpses. They all piled into the Impala, stiff and sweaty for a number of reasons. But Dean had a small smile stuck to his face as he started up his baby and tore down the long road back to their home, together.

****  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There would be 99,9% less nice smut and 100% more terrible slaughter of the English language without the patient, knowledgeable, smart, talented, wonderful CopaceticBrainBox. Thank you for being my friend.
> 
> Please, please, leave a comment and visit me on [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com/). Have a wonderful week and make sure to read all of [CopacetivBrainBox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CopaceticBrainBox/pseuds/CopaceticBrainBox) works! And leave a kudos! And a comment! OK, bye! Leave a comment!
> 
> PS: For reasons, this now has a freaking [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5438915), feel free to keep on reading and learn about what happened when they returned home to the bunker and Cas just wouldn't drop the stupid helmet topic.


End file.
